


Ventress' Bitch

by OpenLion



Series: Open Lion's Star Wars One Shots [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gags, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Ventress has a Jedi for a bitch...
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Asajj Ventress
Series: Open Lion's Star Wars One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104632
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Ventress' Bitch

Ventress groaned as she moved her hips forward, spanking the orange backside that she was currently sodomising with a large red strap-on.

Grinning the assassin kept forcing the length into the tight hole, ignoring the pathetic whimpering and sniffing coming from the Jedi filth she was fucking, until finally, she was buried up to the hilt in the Jedi’s arsehole, her pale white thighs pressing against round, orange cheeks.

Reaching forward, Ventress yanked the padawan back by her rear lekku, laughing at the muffled screams of agony coming from her gagged prisoner.

The Sith assassin began pulling out then suddenly snapped her hips back in, caring little for Ahsoka’s comfort and delighting in her muffled yells of pain, she quickly built up speed, thrusting in and out, filling the room with the violent sound of flesh slapping against flesh and enjoying the sight of the orange flesh jiggling with each violent thrust.

Turning to her side Ventress took in the view in the mirror, watching her pert chest bounce slightly as she pistoned in and out of the Jedi slut tightly bound to her bed.

If you’d told the assassin a few weeks ago she’d be fucking Skywalker’s padawan up the arse she would have laughed and thought you insnae but here she was fucking the usless slut and loving every moment of it.

Ventress suddenly ceased her brutal thrusting and placed her left leg up on the back of the Torgruta’s head, knocking the gag free from her mouth and continuing to ruin the orange girl’s rear hole, her new position giving her better leverage to increase her already pace and truly establish her dominance over the pathetic bitch.

From the shift in her slut’s screams and whimpers to moans and shudders the assassin could tell that the filth beneath her was growing closer to orgasm. The Sith kept increasing her pace, spanking Ahsoka’s jiggling flesh again and again, turning the orange arse a deep shade of red. 

When Ahsoka gave out a particularly erotic moan, her body quivering as her climax rocked her before going limp when it finally subsided. Ventress slowed her thrusts before pulling all the way out, before pressing the slick head of the toy against Ahsoka’s sensitive folds before shoving in, only giving a couple of hard thrusts, making the Jedi howl in agony before she pulled out again.

Ventress stood back a bit, taking in the admitedly beautiful sight of her slut’s shaking, sweaty body.

“Fuck you,” the Jedi gasped quietly and breathlessly. The bald assassin smirked, she was still defiant after everything she’d done to her.

Taking hold of Ahsoka’s montrals Ventress shoved the length past resisting lips, ignoring the pathetic noises and expressions of disgust the Torgruta was making as she was forced to taste herself on the toy. Ventress, in love with the sounds of her gagging and spluttering as the toy was forced down her throat.

“That’s not what a Jedi says when they’ve been rewarded is it?” Ventress says in her the most patronising tone she can muster, her bare crotch pressing against Ahsoka’s face who shook her head as best she could with a lump of plastic down her throat.

“What does a good Jedi slut say when they get an orgasm?” Ventress asked sweetly, dragging the strap on out of Ahsoka’s throat.

After a few seconds of spluttering and gasping, the Jedi managed to choke out a response, “Thank you for my orgasm Mistress Ventress,”

“Good girl, how do you feel,” she ran a pale thumb over a soft orange cheek and leant down to kiss the girl passionately, 

“I enjoyed that mistress,”

“I can tell sweet thing, run back to your order now, you wouldn’t want them to catch us,”

“Thank you mistress, same again next week?”

“Always my sweet Jedi slut,” the bonds slipped from Ahsoka’s body and she left, kissing the Sith before dressing and heading out into Coruscant's seedy underbelly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
